Cure to a Broken Heart
by MyBlueyAngel
Summary: The Titans are having an ordinary day, when Kid Flash turns up as a surprise visit. He settles right in, arranging outings and such. Everyone doesn't think much of it and enjoys it, but Raven is suspicious. What is the truth behind his sudden visit? Raven x Kid Flash
1. The Newcomers & Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Not that many changes happened in the past two years, but the ones that have happened were dramatic ones.

One thing that always remained the same was the fact that Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were all sitting on the sofa, battling each other on various video games for hours at a time. Next to Beast Boy was a new member though – also known as his personal miracle. Her long golden locks, petite figure and sky blue eyes. No one else but Terra was sitting by his side, biting her lip as her fingers pressed millions of buttons per second on the controller.

Starfire, as per usual, was standing behind the sofa, cheering her boyfriend, Robin, on. Except she was not alone, as Bumblebee from Titans East was next to her, eagerly encouraging her own partner, Cyborg, on. Bee and Cyborg have started to date not long after Robin and Star finally made themselves official, and as of six months ago Bee had moved here, only occasionally returning to Steele City to help out her former team on difficult missions.

That was about it for the major changes, apart from some renovating and upgrading of the Tower.

On a seat on the furthest end of the sofa was Raven, sitting silently, her head down as she was intently reading a book. Or, at least, that's what the others thought. In reality, she was just trying to do anything that would distract her from all the powerful love emotions that came from the couples and flooded her mind.

It's not that she was not happy for her friends, when she indeed was very glad for them to have all found their soul mates, but it sort of got... Tiring, and very, very lonely.

It wasn't easy being the only one without a lover. Every day she would be the only one who came in without an arm around her. The only one that didn't have anyone to share a room with. The only one who didn't have any stories about a partner to share and talk about with the other girls until it was past midnight.

They all assumed she just didn't want a partner yet – that's what she had always told them. And she still does. She wouldn't admit the fact that she really longs for the same bond with someone that they share with each other.

That would make her appear jealous. She didn't want them to stop showing affection to one another around the tower just because they didn't want her to feel left out, even though it did do just that indeed. But, she was a too selfless person to allow them to feel guilty.

Instead, she kept all those lonely, longing thoughts to herself, and did her best to not pay attention to anything going on around her. This was a difficult task, and even though she tried her best, it didn't always work.

As she flipped her page, her attention went from her book to her team mates for a split second. In that split second, Terra had won _another_ round of a racing game. The screen was flashing in billions of bright colours, which caught her attention for a couple more seconds.

Beast Boy threw his arms around her neck and she embraced him back. Robin grunted in annoyance as Star patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. Cyborg had his mouth hanging open, while Bee had her hands placed on his shoulders.

"Damn, this girl is good!" Cyborg finally managed to say, looking at Terra with an admiring smile.

"You really think so?" Terra replied, doing her best to sound humble.

"Dude, I've never seen anyone play better than you!" Beast Boy said. He then placed a soft, loving kiss on her cheek, and they hugged each other tightly before letting go.

It took a lot more willpower than it seemed to tear her gaze away from them back down to her book.

Truth be told, Raven had a much harder time with Beast Boy and Terra's relationship than the whole feeling lonely deal. Mostly because their relationship made her feel even lonelier.

A year and a half ago, Raven and Beast Boy were the closest they had ever been. They spent almost all their time together, and cared about each other greatly. They had never spoken about becoming official, however they were basically a couple and even referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend when speaking to the other Titans.

This relationship continued for a few months, when the earlier mentioned miracle happened. Terra was back.

How did she come back, no one really knew, including herself, but they had theories. Maybe one of Raven's spells to bring her back had taken a long time to work. Maybe the girl that Beast Boy had mistaken for Terra was actually her, and she had just gotten her memory back.

Whatever happened, when she remembered who and where she was, she immediately went to the Titans' Tower, and they took her back with open arms. Well, everyone apart from her did.

At first, yes she was glad that she was back, she wasn't that cruel. But as soon as Beast Boy saw Terra, he completely forgot about Raven.

It was hard not to feel jealous. Her very first and so far only partner had replaced her in an instant.

Well, he technically wasn't her _only_ partner, because she had dated that guy Malchior, but no one really counted him, because he was an evil dragon after all. So, to her and everyone else, Beast Boy was the one partner she ever had.

Now, her and Beast Boy's relationship was very dodgy, they hardly spoke unless it was to do with jobs or other times where it was necessary to communicate. Before, they had been like family members, but now they were team mates and nothing more, not even proper friends.

She still didn't fully trust Terra either; not after what happened in the past with her betraying them for Slade. They talked just about as much as her and Beast Boy did, except for the fact Terra did attempt to mend their friendship by offering to hang out occasionally, though for one reason or another it never happened.

Her jaw clenched as all the memories and thoughts were filling her mind and made focusing impossible. Now that she had no distraction, all their emotions started to enter her and she felt a massive amount of pain in her head.

Suddenly she felt rather weak, and any sort of colour from her already pale face was drained. She looked helplessly at her team mates, but they were too engaged in watching the screen to notice her.

So many emotions... Love, excitement, happiness, tension... And all were so powerful from so many people.

She slammed the book shut as she closed her eyes tight and attempted to meditate, but all the emotions seemed to claw away at any emotional barriers she put up. A small, quiet whimper emitted from her throat.

Why didn't she simply leave the room? Because the team had forced her to stay down with them and 'have fun', and she felt too ill to explain why she was leaving. She wished so hard for all of this to just end soon...

Suddenly, as if to answer her prayers, the doorbell rang. The game was quickly paused and everyone went quiet for a few seconds, and Raven sighed in relief.

"I'll get it," Raven more stated than offered, as she stood up and started making her way over to the door.

"Rae, are you okay? You look pale," Terra said, causing Raven to pause.

"It's Raven, and I'm fine," she replied without turning around, and then resumed walking.

She took her time to get to the door, savouring every second of peace she got. Now there was not so much noise, and the emotions weren't as high.

Once she opened the door, she carefully took in the details of who it was.

A few inches taller than her, the body athletic and quite obviously masculine. Very well defined muscles, as well as a divine jawline.

The friendly, blue eyes gazed into her own violet eyes. The smile on his face did not vanish or waver once. His yellow and red, bright uniform suited his personality perfectly.

"Hey, Raven, long time no see," he said with a small, polite nod. She did not react much, instead she just raised an eyebrow, questioning his presence.

From what she remembered, Kid Flash and Jinx had become a couple, and Jinx had moved in with him to Keystone City. Gizmo and Mammoth, Jinx's former partners in crime, had also given up the villain life and joined them in order to create a proper Titan Team.

Kid Flash was obviously the leader of that team, so to see him alone here, without any notice beforehand, was a surprise.

"I'll explain inside," he sighed and rolled his eyes. Usually he could strike up a conversation with anyone, but Raven was a difficult one.

As soon as Raven took a step to the side to allow him in, the boy in front of her disappeared, and when she turned around he had already made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Kid Flash!" Everyone shouted excitedly as they saw him. Raven sighed as she closed the door. More excitement. Just what she needed.


	2. Someone Cares

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Jinx said Aqualad had got himself a girlfriend, and I said 'is it another whale'?" Kid Flash joked, and everyone around him burst out with laughter for the hundredth time. That is, apart from a rather bored-looking Raven.

Flash looked over at her. She looked so miserable, and also rather sickly, like she was about to faint or something. She was known for being pale, but she was more of a green shade now.

"Raven, are you all right?" He asked, concerned. She jumped a little, surprised that she was being spoken to. As she opened her mouth to respond, she got rudely interrupted.

"Ignore her, she _never_ laughs," Beast Boy said, putting pressure on the word 'never'. "I don't remember the last time I've seen her smile."

Beast Boy expected that most of the team would agree with him, however all that he earned from them were glares.

"What? It's true!" He tried to defend himself, but everyone just shook their heads. He felt rather embarrassed by now, seeing that the reactions were so bad, but he wasn't one to admit he was wrong.

"Just cuz she don't laugh at your jokes don't mean she has no sense of humour, it means they aren't funny!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but Robin cut him off.

"You haven't seen her smile because you hardly talk," Robin said, and Beast Boy closed his mouth as that was the truth. "I don't know what happened with you two lately, but you need to sort it out."

"Beast Boy, that was most hurtful what you said, please do the apologising," Star said, frowning at him.

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he turned to where Raven had been sitting – only to find that she was not there any more. He looked up and saw that she was about to leave through the door to the bedrooms.

Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her and Beast Boy hardly spoke, but he still managed to be that mean to her. She felt tears stinging her eyes, so she decided she had to get out of that room as soon as possible. She was always taught that showing weakness was a bad thing, and by crying in front of them would be doing just that.

However, before she got the chance to take a step out of there, something – or rather, someone - grabbed her hand and gently tugged her back. When she glanced down, she saw a red glove holding her hand firmly. When she looked up, she saw a smiling, but obviously worried, Kid Flash.

"Hey, ignore what BB said, he didn't mean it," Kid Flash whispered softly.

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it, and I can't ignore it if it's the truth," she replied, looking away. She was trying not to act bothered, even though she was very affected by it.

"No, it isn't the truth. Just because your sense of humour is different to his one, doesn't mean you don't have one."

Raven looked back at him, and examined his face. It seemed so kind and sincere, the opposite of what she thought it was going to be. Her senses didn't pick up any negativity either.

"And I agree with you, his jokes aren't funny," he adds, and that causes her to smile. "See? You've already proven him wrong; you do smile. Come on, let's go back."

Raven nodded, then realised he still hadn't let go of her hand, and couldn't control her blush. Thankfully, he already started to walk back to the others with her so he didn't see it.

When they reached the sofa, Kid Flash pulled her down to sit by him. All the team watched her and gave her encouraging smiles.

There was an awkward, awaiting silence for a minute, the tension nearly suffocating her as everyone looked from her to Beast Boy.

Finally, Terra elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! What?" He yelped before seeing Terra's glare dig right into his eyes, which hurt him more than her elbowing did. "Oh, Raven I'm really sorry about what I said."

Raven sensed that he didn't mean any of the words he just said, but, not wanting to cause any further disruption or arguments, she acknowledged his apology with a single nod.

"Raven just probably needs a bit of time to warm up, I mean I just showed up out of the random after not seeing you guys for a long time," Flash said, then turned to the girl. "But, there is no need to feel shy, we are all friends here, aren't we?"

 _Most of us but not all of us,_ Raven thought, but instead she just nodded then decides to change the subject, no longer wanting to have the attention on her.

"Why _did_ you come here?" She asked, trying her best not to sound rude. Her plan seemed to have worked, because everyone now looked from her to him questioningly.

"Yeah, I was going to ask that too," Robin agreed.

Kid Flash paused and seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged. "The crime rate in Keystone City has gone down, I decided it was time for a holiday."

"Then why didn't ya bring Jinx with ya?" Cyborg asked.

"Well... I kinda wanted a holiday away from her as well," he replied, scratching his head. The Titans seemed to be taken aback. Kid Flash and Jinx had been together for years; they had gotten together before even Robin and Star.

Star seemed most shocked and upset by the news, she covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. "Oh friends, what has happened!"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, just usual disagreements all couples have," Flash replied and gave them a reassuring smile. "We decided a break from each other for a couple of weeks would do us some good." Even though they did not feel reassured by it, they decided to let the matter slide - for now, at least.

"Well, someone better start preparing your room then," Robin stated, but before he could assign someone, Raven stood up.

"I'll do it," she offered. Kid Flash looked up at her.

"Are you sure? I can prepare it myself-"

"I'll do it," she repeated firmly. When she saw him frown, she gave him a little smile. "I think I am going to have an early night today, so after I get your room ready I can go to sleep straight away."

Now satisfied, Kid Flash nodded. With a final smile at everyone, she turned around and left to go to the bedrooms.


	3. Video Game Championships

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

As Raven got to the hall, she thought about what bedroom she should use. There was quite a few spare ones, since all the couples shared with each other. She decided to use Terra's old room, which was next to Beast Boy's.

When she entered, she immediately knew that the preparing would be quite a task; no one had entered the room in months. Cobwebs had developed in the corners of the walls. The amount of dust made her eyes water and she felt as if she was being choked.

She knew that the room wouldn't have been in a good state, but she didn't know it was this bad. However, if this room was like this, then it meant the other spare ones were no better, so she might as well get to the cleaning.

\- Time skip to after the cleaning -

Raven was laying down in her bed with one of her many books in her hands. It was a lovely large book with a leather cover that she was a little over half way through. The story was about an ordinary girl who always identified herself as a mortal, until one day her whole life changed when she was informed that all the females in her family were in fact witches. From then, she was on a both emotional and spiritual journey learning all about spells and secrets of witchcraft.

Raven really enjoyed that book and found it fascinating, however, for once, she was not focused on it. In fact, her mind was thinking about anything _but_ the book.

What was on her mind was the red and yellow bolt that had suddenly entered their lives. Well, he hadn't been here that long yet, barely a few hours, but it seemed that he intended to stay for a while.

She found it quite unusual that, even though they didn't talk much in the past, he was able to see the difference between her feeling weak and just bored. Most members of her team didn't even notice that change, since she was mostly quiet and monotonous.

He also seemed to know exactly what to do and to say to make her stay. Whenever her team tried, they would mostly just beg or force her and not make her feel any better. Sure, Kid Flash did catch her a bit off guard with the whole hand holding business, but she could forgive him that, maybe that's just the way he was. Touchy.

Another thing she noticed was that he cared a lot - or put on a very good act that not even her powers could sense. He always asked her if she was okay, if she was sure, and all them sorts of questions that no one else seemed to bother with any more.

Suddenly, her thoughts were torn apart as if they were paper. There was a loud knocking on her door, with high pitched giggles and chuckles coming from the other side.

In a swift motion, she placed the book next to her shut and slid further under the covers, making it look like she had been sleeping the whole time. Either way, she knew that they would come in, and if they believed that she had been asleep she would have an excuse.

And, as she predicted, her door swung open, revealing three feminine figures. "Raven, we were wondering if you would partake in the chatting with us?" Star more giggled than asked.

"Sorry, I am too tired, but I am not a fan of gossip as it is," Raven responded. She knew that the girls didn't really care if she went or not, they had each other and only asked so that she wouldn't feel too left out.

"To each their own," Bee said with a shrug and small smile in her direction. "Anyway, night!"

"Night Raven!" The other two girls repeated at the same time, then left her room and shut the door behind them.

Once she was alone again, Raven breathed out the air she had been subconsciously holding the whole time. Two years ago, Star wouldn't have left her alone and she would have to hear about her talking about the boys non stop, but with the new additions, they now had each other and she didn't really matter. She wasn't complaining too much – she preferred her own company most of the time.

She listened to the footsteps in the hall grow fainter, until she heard a door close further down. She now sat up and sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at the ground for a minute.

Why was she thinking about him so much? He was only being polite because he wasn't used to someone as quiet as her, and also he was staying in her tower. He was obliged to be nice and polite to her while he stayed here.

But he seemed so genuine and sincere, and she didn't come across that very often. She closed her eyes and sighed. All these thoughts were beginning to hurt her head.

She decided to go downstairs and get a cup of tea, if she couldn't sleep she might as well have a drink with her.

When she opened the common room doors, she saw that all four men were still on the couch, but only two had controllers in their hands. It was Cyborg and Kid Flash, fighting hard for the title of the winner.

None of them seemed to have noticed her presence just yet, so she flew over to the kitchen silently to not disturb them or get their attention in any way.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well. As she was about to pick up the kettle to fill it with water, she heard victorious shouts behind her. When she turned around, she found Kid Flash's face a few inches away from her own.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" He asked with a wide smile on his face. Confused, she glanced over his shoulder at what the commotion was about. The screen was lit up, with Cyborg's name in golden, shining letters. Flash must have abandoned the game once he saw her.

"I was, but the girls woke me up, so I decided to come down and get some tea," she replied, hoping he didn't have a lie detector built in him. No way was she going to admit she couldn't stop thinking about him. "What are you doing?"

"Video game championships! Wanna watch?" He replied enthusiastically.

"I'd love to, but I just came down here to get tea and-" before she even got the chance to finish her sentence, the kettle was filled and on in a split second, and Flash reappeared before her. He had her cup in his hands and he handed it to her. "T-thank you," she stuttered, fighting back a blush.

He didn't make it any easier for her by placing his hand on her arm and giving it a friendly squeeze. "Any time," he grinned.

"Yo, Flash! Get ya ass back here for round two!" Cyborg called. Flash glanced at the boys, then back at Raven with a pleading pout.

"Please watch, you don't have to stay long, just long enough for me to beat Cyborg!" He said.

Raven thought for a moment, then decided she would have to stay to finish the rest of her tea any way, so she nodded.

"Awesome, you won't regret it, I'll win," he assured her, then immediately flashed to the sofa.

A small smile was playing at the corners of Raven's lips, even though she wasn't sure why. Inwardly, she was doing her best to contain her powers so she wouldn't shatter anything – which over the years she had gotten better and better at.

The game restarted almost immediately, and while the boys were placing bets on each other, she turned around to the now boiled water and poured it into the cup, and added her favourite flavoured tea bag. Since she needed to wait a few minutes, she turned back to the screen, and watched the two boys compete in their 'championships'.

Last time the game they were playing was some boxing one with robots that she could never remember the name to, because she never had a reason to. Now they were playing a car racing game.

Indeed, Kid Flash was keeping his promise for now, as his yellow and red car was in front of Cyborg's replica of the T-Car.

Cyborg was firmly biting down on his lip, his face scrunched up in the concentration. Kid Flash was playing on, focused but with a half-smile on his face. The two watchers were intently looking at the screen, hoping the person that they betted on would win.

A few moments later, the cars both crossed the finish line – but Kid Flash's was definitely first. Cyborg and Beast Boy steamed with anger, while Kid Flash and Robin celebrated. Beast Boy looked through his pockets and gave Robin some money.

Raven turned to her tea and threw away the teabag, and then gave the liquid a few stirs.

When the excitement slightly died down, Flash turned to Raven, and she gave him a supporting smile and nod.

"Told you I'd win!" He said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations," she said. Then she picked up her cup of tea and started to make her way out of the Common Room.

"Raven?" Kid Flash called before she left. "Don't you want to stay for the final round?"

"I need to pass, I want to get some sleep, but you can tell me who won in the morning," she smiled.

"You bet I will," he said. "Hey, the team wants to show me around the city tomorrow, are you going to come with?"

"Sure, tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day."

"Great! In that case, good night."

"Good night to you too," she replied, and with a final smile at one another, Raven went back upstairs.


	4. Meditating Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

My apologies for not updating sooner, I had a major blockage and I rather wait until I have inspiration than write something horribly written. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, but it made the whole room illuminate in golden, orange and red shades. The whole city outside looked as if it was shining, and every time the water that surrounded the Tower waved it seemed to change in shade.

Inside, Raven was meditating in front of the large common room windows. She was so still, that if you didn't look properly, you could mistake her for a piece of furniture. Her eyes were shut, and her face looked completely relaxed, as was her body. Her purple hair was an overpowering red colour as the suns rays bounced off it.

Raven was always the first one up, both now and when the team first formed. Usually she was followed by Robin, who was also a fan of waking up early, but since he and Star shared a room he always waited for her to wake up so they could go downstairs together.

She loved to take in the morning views, and the peace she could have before the rest awoke. She felt more lonely when all the couples were present than when she was all alone in a room.

She was so relaxed, that at first she did not even notice that someone had entered the room.

"I see you're an early bird." Raven opened her eyes and stopped levitating so she could turn around. It was Kid Flash, leaning on the back of the couch.

"You could say that, but I never thought you of one," she replied. He was well known for his carefree personality, so she thought that he would be more like Beast Boy, and prefer to sleep in.

Kid Flash shrugged. "When you're a leader you get used to waking up early." Suddenly, he disappeared from behind the couch and found himself sitting down next to her, looking at the sunrise. "Plus, who could resist this? It's beautiful."

While he was looking outside, her gaze was on him. She really couldn't believe that he was that sort of person, not that she didn't like it. It just came as a surprise.

"You haven't been here even a full day, but you have surprised me so much already," she said, and he turned around so their blue and violet eyes met.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting his head slightly to one side.

"Well, I always took you for a more..." She suddenly felt rude and foolish, and didn't know how to finish her sentence without hurting his feelings.

"Blunt, player-type, kinda stupid guy?" He said, and she bit her lip, not wanting to agree even though that's exactly what she thought. She looked down, fearing that she hurt him. But, she heard him laugh instead. "Don't worry, a lot of people think that. I guess my confidence and laid back attitude is to blame. And that, before Jinx of course, I flirted a lot. And that I still love to party. Heh, there are a lot of things to blame..." he said, with a thoughtful, but amused, smile.

She smiled a little, relieved that he responded so well. He really was laid back, to laugh of a comment like that.

"Hey, what were you doing before I came?" He asked.

"Not much, just meditating," she replied truthfully.

"Cool! Can you teach me?" He said, turning him body so he was facing her and crossing his legs.

Raven was quite taken aback by his eagerness. She hadn't taught many how to meditate, apart from Star years ago. "I-I guess I can," she stuttered, taking a moment to take in what's happened.

Taking a deep breath, she folded her own legs into the correct position. "Copy me, place your hands in the air like this, your thumb and index finger touching," she instructed, and did the action as she said it, then watched him repeat.

"Okay, now shut your eyes, and relax your body," she said, but kept her own eyes open so she could watch him.

"That should be easy," he said.

"Don't speak."

"But you're speaking," he opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"Because I need to tell you what to do next."

"Oh yeah," he said, with an apologetic grin.

Usually she would grow quite irritable and impatient, but for some reason she felt more amused than annoyed.

"Start again, this time don't speak. Close your eyes, and relax your whole body. Imagine every single muscle loosening," she paused and stayed silent to allow him time to do that. "Now find your center-"

"How do I do that?" He whispered.

"I am about to tell you," she replied. "Now that your body is relaxed, you need to relax your mind. Let all your thoughts, worries, everything wash away. In meditation, you'll have your own mantra-"

"What's a mantra?"

"A word or phrase that you repeat so it will help you concentrate and keep all the other thoughts out. Mine is Azarath Metrion Zinthos. You can use that, if you want."

"Don't you use that for spells?"

"I do, but I also use it to concentrate."

"But if these are your, 'concentration words', will it work on me?"

"They are just words, if you can focus on them they will work on anyone. Now, follow the steps I told you, and you will be able to meditate."

For once, he did stop asking questions, and she saw him visibly take her instructions into action, and he relaxed. Soon, he started repeating 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' over and over. She smiled, and shut her own eyes, then joined in with him. After about a minute, he stopped, and she could feel that he was deep in meditation.

Unfortunately, their calmness was short lived, as the common room doors opened once again. This time, Raven noticed and turned to see who it was, but Flash didn't.

"Morning of goodness, friends!" Star said rather noisily, and causing Flash to snap out of it.

"Morning Star and Robin," Raven said, both her face and voice monotone. Robin had his arm around Star's waist, holding her tightly and lovingly.

"Morning," Flash said with a nod at both of them.

Robin gave a greeting nod in their direction, then couldn't help but ask, "what were you doing just then?"

"Raven was giving me a meditating lesson!" Flash said, rather proudly.

Robin smiled. "Glad to see you get on."

"Friends, could I please join in with your lesson of meditation?" Star asked, flying over before sitting herself down on the other side of Raven.

Raven wanted to say no on the inside, since her and Flash have been interrupted and she didn't really want to have to explain everything again, especially that she knew Star wouldn't be any quieter than Flash was. However, she was a good friend and person, so she couldn't disagree.

"If you want to, seeing as I'm already giving Kid Flash a lesson," she said, nodding. Star's eyes glistened in happiness. "Okay, so sit with your legs crossed like we are. Hold your hands in the air like this, your thumb and index finger touching."

Both of them did as she said, of course Flash already knowing what to do. Since she already said all of this once her instructions were much quicker, smoother and confident.

"Good, now close your eyes and relax-"

"Bee! Cyborg! Morning of goodness to you, friends!" Star jumped up, and flew over to greet the couple that had just entered the common room. Cyborg had his hand placed gently on Bee's shoulder. Star and Bee hugged one another, then giggled about something that must have happened during their girly time last night.

Raven and Flash looked at each other, then giggled.

"Well, I think it's too busy for meditation now," he stated.

"I know, it's really difficult to concentrate around them lot," she agreed. While she wanted to feel annoyed, Flash's warm smile somehow melted that away.

"Maybe we could do it again tomorrow, or something," he offered. She nodded happily. "Great. You're a really good teacher, you know? You're really patient."

Raven could feel a blush creeping up on her, so she looked down, hoping her hair would cover her cheeks. "Thank you, you've been a good student."

"I doubt that," he smiled, getting to his feet, then offering a hand to help her stand. She looked at it for a few seconds, a bit surprised by it. But, not wanting to be rude, she took it, and he easily pulled her up.

"Thank you," she said once again, and he nodded then they both made their way over to the kitchen, where the rest of the awake Titans were.

"Who's doing breakfast this morning?" Robin asked, looking at each of the Titans.

"May I?" Star asked eagerly. Everyone looked at one another with scared faces.

"Um, I'm not sure Star, maybe-"

"I'll do it, what does everyone want?" Kid Flash spoke, doing Robin a favour.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, but Flash nodded.

"I don't think you've seen me cook before, I can make breakfast quicker than anyone you've ever seen," he bragged.

"Ya may be able to make it quick, but can ya make it as good as mine?" Cyborg said with a competitive grin.

"We'll see," Flash said with a matching smile. "So, what does everyone want?"

"Anything that doesn't have meat, dude." At that moment, Beast Boy entered with Terra. Both of them looked pretty worn out and scruffy, and all of them knew what they had been up to, but they had gotten used to it by now.

"So one vegetarian meal, what about the rest?" Flash asked.

"Keep it a surprise," Cyborg challenged, and he nodded back.

"Challenge accepted."

Not wasting any time, Flash immediately became a blur around the kitchen. Cupboards were opened, things taken out, fridge opened and closed, ingredients appearing in bowls and being mixed within seconds. In no less than half a minute, two pans were on and had things on them.

"I wish I could speed up the actual cooking time, but that is impossible for even the fastest boy alive," he said, quite obviously showing off to annoy the male members of the Titans. It certainly worked, at least for Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were muttering under their breaths.

"What will be our breakfast this day?" Star asked curiously.

"A chef never reveals his secrets," Kid Flash responded.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'a magician never reveals his tricks'?" Beast Boy asked.

"My version applies more to the moment," Flash chuckled.

"Raven! I almost forgot something, last night I totally thrashed Cy," he announced triumphantly.

"Show off," Cyborg growled, obviously irritated.

"You know it's true," Flash hassled him even more. Cyborg grumbled a few inaudible things. "It was a very close call, must admit that. You played well." He looked up at this comment, but still looked huffy.

"We're showing Bolt around the city today aren't we?" Bee asked. Her nickname for Kid Flash was Bolt, just like she called Cyborg 'Sparky'. The rest of the Titans nodded.

"What are all of your favourite places?" Kid Flash asked.

"Mine is the mall of shopping, especially the clothing shops," Star answered.

"I'll second that," Bee agreed.

"The city has a pretty awesome arcade, and cinema, and Pizza Corner," Beast Boy counted the places on his fingers.

"I like all the places mentioned so far, but we _need_ to go to Jump City Park," Terra said.

"I agree with Pizza Corner and the cinema, some of the bars are decent as well," Robin put in.

"Cook's Electronics Store is alright, and the new bar, 'Beer Dreams', that has car shows on," Cyborg added.

"What about you, Raven?" Kid Flash turned to her, realising she hadn't spoken.

"I mostly like the quieter places like the library, or this café called 'Tea & Coffee'," she replied. No one really agreed with her, since they preferred the more thrilling places, but she was fine with that. Those were the few spots where she could enjoy time far away from the couples constant love.

"Great, so we will definitely visit all of those places. Let's go to the park first, then the we could go to Cook's and the library, then the mall, maybe Pizza Corner next, watch a movie at the cinema, then hit the arcade and we could stop at Tea & Coffee then spend a while at Beer Dreams," Kid Flash planned, trying hard to remember everything.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Robin approved.

"Bolt you still making breakfast?" Bee asked, and Flash's eyes widened as he got reminded. He whipped around, and quickly took the food off of the pans and sorted it onto the eight plates. Taking a deep breath, he thanked his powers.

Becoming a blur again, the plates all were placed in front of the Titans within two seconds.

"Bon appetit!"


End file.
